We propose to test the application of hypermedia for promoting health and safety in the worksite. Specifically, we plan to develop a hypermedia based program on a Macintosh computer for presenting to workers site- specific information on working conditions. The proposed program would be a health promotion and risk management tool as well as an information management tool. It would allow workers to quickly and easily access materials safety and other data including: occupational and related behavioral health hazards, protective equipment for handling chemicals, proper cleanup and disposal of chemicals, first aid and emergency information. The use of hypermedia in this application offers a number of advantages over competing technologies. The hardware and software required to support hypermedia are inexpensive and readily available. Minimal hardware and software requirements also make hypermedia easier to operate and more reliable than expert systems or interactive multimedia. Finally, the very nature of hypermedia is interactive and intuitive. The proposed program would have numerous vertical market applications in occupational safety and hazard communications in both public and private sectors. Commercial versions could ultimately be available in multiple languages, in CD-ROM format, and in DOS or windows format to support other computer platforms in addition to Macintosh. Hypermedia has the potential to make health-related information more accessible to employees who are at risk. Research has discovered a great deal about the causes of cancer and ways to prevent it, but many who could benefit from this research either do not know about it, or are not motivated to comply with directives for prevention. Hypermedia could be an important tool in overcoming these barriers. The concept represents a systematic application of existing knowledge toward the production of a new method for presenting health promotion and cancer prevention information.